Hitler vs Vader 2
Hitler vs Vader 2 is the sixteenth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the first episode of Season 2. It features Star Wars character and villain, Darth Vader, rapping against Nazi leader and German dictator, Adolf Hitler. It was released on December 8th, 2011. It is the second episode in the Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler trilogy, following Darth Vader vs Hitler and followed by Hitler vs Vader 3. Cast Nice Peter as Darth Vader and Stephen Hawking (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler Verona Blue as Boushh the Bounty Hunter (cameo) Morgan Christensen as a Stormtrooper (cameo) Lyrics 'Darth Vader:' Someone who loathes you, bitch; now stand up and rhyme! I only thawed you out so I could beat your ass a second time! Roar like Chewbacca: the voice of Mufasa! I'm on the leader of your limp-dicked Luftwaffe! I strike back hard against a Nazi! Brain-toss your ass in the air: Yahtzee! Ask Indiana Jones who the fuck I am! I spit sick shit so focused I break your concentration camp! I'm a certified Sith Lord, you runt! So suck on deez… 'Stormtrooper:' Uh…deez what, sir? 'Darth Vader:' Deez robot nuts! I'm gonna enjoy watching you die, So let me do it with my own eyes! 'Adolf Hitler:' You look stressed, Vader. You appear to be in pain. You need a vacation. Here, take a trip on my train! I mean, you leading an army of white men? Disgraceful! Even your mic skills still aren't fully operational! You got one bitch pregnant, then gave in to the hate. Now you're 6' 6" and black, but can't get a date! Lightsaber? You need a Life Saver! Use some of your Force to fix your fucking respirator! You think you're powerful with your finger neck pinches? You couldn't even get your own son into the family business! Everything you do is an epic fail! Now stand at attention and Sieg fucking Heil! What's wrong, Ani? Can't take anymore? Not surprising coming from the Emperor's whore! Yeah! Ya, take that! What's the matter? Where is the DJ? Why are you laughing? 'Stephen Hawking:' Because you're standing over the Rancor Pit. Poll Trivia General *This is the first Epic Rap Battles of History installment to be on the official Epic Rap Battles of History channel. *Although it is the sixteenth battle, this is never mentioned in the video title, unlike all previous battles. *This is the first battle where the rappers only have one verse each. *This is the first time the opposing rappers make physical contact. Continuity *It is a sequel to Darth Vader vs Hitler, making it the first rematch of a previous battle. **It is also the second battle to receive a sequel. *This marks the fourth time Stephen Hawking has made an appearance. Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History Behind the Scenes - Vader vs Hitler 2 KARAOKE ♫ Hitler vs Vader 2. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL Making HITLER FROZEN in CARBONITE Epic Rap Battles behind the Scenes Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Hitler vs Vader 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Verona Blue Category:Morgan Christensen